reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Shi Feng
Shi Feng(石峰')' also known as Black Flame(黑炎')' or Ye Feng(夜锋')' is the main protagonist of the Reincarnation Of The Strongest Sword God novel. Appearance In the beginning, Shi Feng had a very frail and skinny build. As the story progress, due to his efforts in working out, he gains more muscles and his figure becomes more athletic. In the game, his appearance normally changes based on his equipment, however for his Black Flame disguise, he is normally seen in an entire suit of black armor, with a cloak draped over his shoulders. He wears a six-winged Bronze ranked Guild Emblem. Personality Due to his previous life experience, Shi Feng is able to maintain calm in all circumstances, and is slow to anger. Having known the intricate details of God's Domain, it's development and players with great potential, Shi Feng was able to gain an edge over other players and recruited or establish relations with many of those players. Abilities Shi Feng has high observational and fighting abilities. He has exhibited superior comprehension abilities as he is able to master new techniques and skills in a short manner of time. His growth in the story can be summarized as exceptional. When he started the game, he was able to advance in the Realms of Refinement until the Domain Realm, in a short span of a few months. His progress in the Realms of Truth has been amazing, as he has also entered the Ascension Realm. This has allowed him to exhibit greater control over constructs and summons, allowing him to perform better. Chapter 1715 He has proven himself to be a competent commander and capable strategist in the numerous Guild wars he has led Zero Wing and Asura Adventurer Team in. As he exhibits his combat power, he has been ranked on God's Domain Experts List. * Ranked in the top 50 Chapter 2136 History Shi Feng was working with a workshop known as Shadow Guild before reincarnating ten years prior to joining that organization. Because of a disagreement in making Shadow join the World Dominators Guild, he was fired, forced to delete his Level 200 Sword King Character and given 5 million as compensation. Later he was reincarnated back to his past self when God's Domain had just launched. Using the information of the future, he decided to rewrite his path to a better one. Due to his actions of wielding the Evil God Sword of Inheritance in the Flame Demon's Valley, he obtained the wrath of the Fire God, and it's guardians will always hunt him down when he enters the Fire God's territory. Chapter 1847 Quotes “Oh, right. I forgot to mention one more thing to you guys. Anyone who joins my team has to keep in mind one important thing; if you constantly mind how others look at you, you will never truly improve your own strength and techniques. You don’t have to care how others look at you. It is enough as long as you advance on the path that you wish to take. Only with that can you become a true expert.”Chapter 167 Category:Characters Category:Zero Wing Category:Swordsman Category:Guild Leaders __NOEDITSECTION__